Radagast convence!
by kika-sama
Summary: só lendo...


Nota da autora: Escrevi este fic depois de receber uma review muito legal da Myriara. Também simpatizo um pouco com o Rei Thranduil, e acho realmente que ele não deve ser lá o cão que pintam! As fãs do arqueiro que me desculpem, mas vou manchar um pouco a reputação dele para salvar a do pai. Já pensaram que Legolas pode não ser o bom filho que todos acreditam que ele é? J

IMPORTANTE: não devem ligar essa fic com a "Duras lições", senão tudo fica meio contraditório. J

Retratação: Todos os personagens citados neste fanfic são de autoria do mestre John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (J.R.R. Tolkien) e este trabalho não possui qualquer fim lucrativo, é apenas uma diversão dos fâs, que como eu não aceitam que algo tão bom tenha fim...

Numa manhã fria de inverno Thranduil conversava com o mago Radagast, o marrom. Queixava-se por fazer tudo o que o mago branco lhe sugeria. Admitiu que tratava mal o filho, mas não era por maldade, e sim porque a empáfia e impetuosidade do rapaz às vezes (quase sempre) lhe davam nos nervos... sentia preocupação com o bem estar de seu único filho e a mais longínqua possibilidade de vê-lo ferido era o pior dos pesadelos do rei.

"Já pensou no que pode ser a causa da rebeldia de Legolas, meu amigo?" Questionou Radagast tentando compreender o porque das queixas do rei. Legolas sempre fora uma criatura doce e gentil com aqueles que eram de fora, mas o mago tinha seus motivos para crer que o príncipe não era tão doce assim com seu pai.

"Pensei em milhares de coisas, não fiz outra coisa desde o dia em que ele voltou, logo após a Guerra do Anel. Ele não fez outra coisa senão me criticar por tudo o que fiz, não fiz e atitudes que devia tomar ou não..." disse o rei olhando para o mago, como que procurando uma reposta para suas dúvidas, para a aversão que o jovem parecia sentir por ele.

"Thranduil, _mellon nin_, tenho que te lembrar que você sempre foi um pai super protetor. Que por muitas vezes você o repreendeu por coisas não muito graves que por vezes você me disse que tinha vontade de trancafiá-lo nos seus porões para que ele nunca saísse de perto de você! Ou já está esquecido?"

Radagast era um mago astuto, assim como Gandalf, mas diferentemente deste o mago marrom não era de meias palavras, o que agradava mais ao rei do que as conversas longas e enigmáticas do mago branco.

"Tudo o que fiz foi para protegê-lo... ou pelo menos tentar. Só queria que ele se tornasse um adulto sábio, mas ao que vejo ele não mudou muita coisa. Tenho vontade de castigá-lo, mas não tenho coagem... tudo o que faço parece não ter importância para ele..." disse o rei tristemente, abaixando a cabeça.

Radagast bem se lembrava do jovem legolas. O modo como se recusava a obedecer ordens diretas , mesmo que fosse para seu próprio bem, o modo desafiara as ordens de seu pai e fora para Valfenda no momento da guerra do anel, e do desespero que tomou conta do rei quando soube que seu filho amarrara o mensageiro e fora em seu lugar. Nada pode fazer pois, como rei, sabia que sua função era proteger o reino acima de tudo, inclusive acima do amor que sentia por seu filho, no que foi admirado pelo seu povo. O mago sabia de todas estas histórias, mesmo que o rei não as contasse diretamente.

Como Thranduil parecia não ter mais motivos para manter o diálogo. O mago resolveu que poria um fim na querela entre pai e filho, mesmo que precisasse amarrar um dos dois para que ouvisse a versão do outro.

Pensando assim dirigiu-se até o salão onde se encontrava o príncipe de Mirkwood.

Adentrando foi recebido pelo jovem:

"A que eu devo sua visita Radagast? " - disse ele sorrindo, com aquela cara que ele conhecia muito bem... vira aquela mesma expressão em Thranduil uma vez antes que este saísse em comitiva sem conhecimento de Oropher. como são parecidos... - pensou ele.

"O que planeja meu jovem?"

Como assim? – respondeu o príncipe tentando desviar a atenção do que estava em cima de uma mesa.

"Vejo que estava a tramar alguma coisa... se não contar direi a seu pai ."

Legolas pareceu visivelmente desconcertado. Até Gandalf já fora enganado pelo elfo uma vez, mas com Radagast era diferente.... este o conhecia desde que ele uma criança. Não tinha como mentir para ele.

"Pretendia viajar..." disse ele desviando o olhar.

"Seu pai sabe disso?" questionou o mago, prevendo as intenções do jovem em permanecer longe do pai.

"Por que ele tem que saber de tudo o que faço? Já não sou crescido o suficiente para tomar minhas próprias decisões?" - Questionou o jovem de modo a querer encerrar a conversa.

"Para os pais, os filhos nunca crescem... ele se preocupa com você. Apenas quer mantê-lo a salvo. Por que essa insistência em não aceitar que seu pai cuide de você?"

A pergunta pegou legolas desprevenido... por instantes vieram em sua mente recordações de sua infância, e do modo como não deixava o rei em paz nem por um minuto, e como este muitas vezes abandonava questões ligadas ao reino apenas para passar algumas horas dando atenção a ele. mas ainda assim respondeu:

"Ele não quer me manter a salvo de nada, quer apenas que eu siga cegamente suas ordens, como o fazem todos os seus criados. Quer que eu seja manipulado por ele, que pense como ele, que aja como ele..." - disse o jovem com desdém, desde que crescera as ordens do pai eram como obstáculos a sua liberdade, sempre contrariando, sempre fazendo-o se sentir como uma criança indefesa.

"Seu pai te ama jovem legolas. Talvez você ainda não entenda isso, mas um dia, quando tiveres seus próprios filhos, vais agir exatamente como age teu pai."

"Ele é um déspota, tirano, que sufoca a todos que convivem com ele, não duvido que tenha sido por isso que minha mãe partiu."

"LEGOLAS!" - gritou o mago fazendo o jovem ter um sobressalto – "Como pode dizer isso? Vocês dois eram as pessoas mais importantes na vida de sua mãe. Seu pai sofreu muito quando ela os deixou e seu pai não é um tirano como você afirma que ele é. A maior prova disso é que quando você foi escondido para Valfenda, embora a vontade dele tenha sido a de mandar te buscar na mesma hora ele não o fez..."

"... Porque não se importa comigo, porque é melhor que não tenha ninguém para contestar suas ordens!" – Gritou impaciente.

"Porque respeita a sua vontade, embora você não reconheça!" Gritou o mago,

Legolas calou-se de súbito, foi como se de repente tivesse tido uma revelação acerca de todas as atitudes do seu pai.

"Legolas... "- continuou o mago – "seu pai te ama e te respeita tanto que é incapaz de te castigar mesmo quando você comete a maior das loucuras. Você é o único filho dele... é a quem ele confiaria a alma e a própria vida . e por que morreria sem sequer se queixar..." – disse Radagast, dessa voz com a voz amável que lhe era peculiar.

O rapaz permanecia calado. Apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira, abaixando a cabeça, como se tivesse vergonha de seu comportamento.

Seu pai não quer que aja como ele, apenas deseja que você adquira os modos de um governante de respeito, o que admito que você não será, se continuar impetuoso como é. Pensar faz bem de vez em quando criança! Não é só a bravura que conta numa batalha."

"Não sou mais uma criança" – retorquiu o jovem,

"Mas se comporta como se fosse, ou você acha que não sei sobre a competição na contagem de mortos, na Batalha do Abismo de Helm, entre você e seu amigo anão!" E disto isso começou a rir.

Embora impaciente, desconcertado e com raiva por ter sido chamado de criança, pela insinuação do mago de que ele fazia as coisas sem pensar muito, além da alusão ao seu comportamento, Legolas tentou continuar a exposição de seu ponto de vista no momento em que o mago pareceu ter se acalmado e parado de rir da própria piada e disse:

"Mas ele me faz tomar atitudes que eu não gosto, ele não me compreende. Não sabe como me sinto e nem se interessa." – disse ele pesaroso.

" Se interessa mais do que você imagina. Agora te pergunto: E você já se propôs a conversar com ele, não na condição de rei e príncipe, mas como pai e filho? Tenho certeza de que não!, seu pai sempre se queixa comigo de que não há muitas possibilidades de diálogo com você, principalmente quando ele quer te convencer a não fazer alguma coisa, por mais absurda que seja, a qual você se propôs." – Disse o mago encarando o jovem.

"Sei que você não se dão chance de conversar um com o outro" – continuou Radagast - pois se um se sente ofendido logo começa a levantar a voz e a conversa logo tem fim. Principalmente com relação a você criança." O mago estava tentando fazer Legolas ver que era quem, dos dois, mais contribuía para a dificuldade no relacionamento entre eles. Mas o jovem ainda não havia se dado por vencido.

"Você me acusa de tais coisas mas não sabe o que é conviver com ele. Ele me incomoda logo cedo apenas porque não gosto de arrumar o cabelo de um jeito convencional. Não me sinto bem fazendo isso, não gosto de ser reverenciado, não gosto da falsidade com que me tratam..."

"E que você mesmo provoca." – disse o mago marrom com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Como?" – surpreendeu-se o jovem príncipe.

"Sim, você mesmo provoca. Com esse seu temperamento arredio seu pai terminou por determinar aos criados a se reportarem a você da forma que você desejasse. Só que todos já estavam acostumados a te tratar como o príncipe que você é quer queira, quer não. O que tem de mais em ser respeitado?"

"A ser respeitado pelo medo que ele impõem aos outros eu prefiro não o ser."

"Legolas... seu pai é respeitado por ser um bom governante, e a falsidade com que te tratam não tem a ver com o fato de você não querer ser conhecido pelo seu título de nobreza, e sim pela fama de mau-filho que você tem! Parece até que você é incapaz de reconhecer que algumas das atitudes de seu pai tem de ser mais drásticas pois assim determina a função dele..." ia continuar a frase mas foi interrompido.

"Mau filho, eu!" - Gritou o jovem.

"Sim senhor. Ou você acha que todas as discussões que você teve com seu pai passaram despercebidas pelos corredores do palácio. Houve até quem afirmasse que você queria o controle do reino passando por sobre a autoridade dele.

A propósito, para que você não diga que eu estou fugindo do assunto... se você não gosta do modo como é obrigado a arrumar o cabelo, diga a seu pai. Conversando tenho certeza de que vocês encontrarão uma saída amigável. Só sei que ele prefere que você se arrume assim porque, conforme algumas vozes femininas no palácio, você fica muito mais bonito." Disse o mago rindo abertamente.

Legolas enrubesceu violentamente depois da última afirmação.

"Mas Radagast , ele não sabe e nunca fez questão de saber como eu me sinto..."

"A questão é: você já disse a ele como se sente? Criança... seu pai não pode ler sua mente... e mesmo que pudesse não o faria por respeitar sua vontade e sua intimidade, como eu já te falei antes.

Abandone essa sua teimosia. Já pensou que em vez de te criticar por alguma coisa ele pode te dar novas visões sobre o assunto, ou de ensinar a melhor forma de fazê-lo? Você pode aprender muito com seu pai, como fazia quando criança, quando ele te ensinou a montar o cavalo, que te ensinou a atirar com o arco...".

As lembranças de sua infância ao lado do pai fizeram legolas chorar. Queria tanto aquele carinho que recebeu nos primeiros anos de sua vida. Mas não sabia por onde começar. Passara a perceber o quanto fora ingrato com quem tanto o amou na vida. Jamais receberia um carinho tão incondicional quando o de seu pai. Sentia-se culpado. Radagast tiveras sucesso em seu intento.

"Não sei por onde começar..." disse o príncipe abaixando a cabeça.

"Eu sei... basta sair por aquela porta e ir até o final do corredor. Seu pai está lá. Diga a ele que quer conversar com ele como pai e filho, tenho certeza de que não vai doer tanto assim."

Desta forma Legolas levantou-se e quando ia sair ao encontro do pai Radagast mais uma vez falou:

"Pode deixar que eu guardo os mapas que você analisava para sua viagem, quem sabe você eu seu pai não a fazem juntos hein, CRIANÇA?"

Legolas virou-se e disse sorrindo:

"Não me chame de criança, ou vou brigar com você também!" e correu na direção para onde estava indo.

Thranduil tem razão... ele ainda não cresceu - pensou o mago enquanto arrumava a bagunça.

Sei lá... sem comentários. Para uma one shot que saiu antes da aula de Direito processual penal tá bom! J

Críticas, sugestões, comentários: kikadv1983ig.com.br

Aguardo reviews.

Beijos

Kika-sama.


End file.
